Cosplay With Me V2
by Russica
Summary: What happens when America discovers the joys of cosplaying? He goes and plays with Russia of course. Fighting and sexiness ensues. M for M/M sex, don't like don't read.
1. The Story Part

Title: Cosplay With Me V2

Rating: M for the next chapter

Summary: What happens when America discovers the joys of cosplaying? He goes and plays with Russia of course. M for M/M sex, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Deathnote or their characters in any way shape or form.

Author Rambling: Hey guys! It's taken forever but I finally wrote my second version :D My writer's block finally decided to move on to some other unsuspecting victim. Aaaanywho, this IS gonna have sex in it, M/M sex so leave now if you don't like that kinda stuff. I have a T version of this under Cosplay With Me, it is T for violence and language. Chapter 2 will be the sex guys.

P.S. This is for my good friend Where're Teh Twinkies?

P.S.S. I appreciate comments and critiques, especially on any grammar errors, but don't flame. Flamers will be ignored. If you are from Russia and find my improper grammar for Russia or misused Russian offensive I'm sorry so please don't yell at me.

* * *

"Come on Iggy!" he begged.

"Absolutely not!" screamed the annoyed Brit.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not degrading myself just for your amusement."

"But-"

"NO!" he pushed the man to the door. "This is our one day off before a week of world meetings and I plan to enjoy every moment of it; why don't you go play with Russia or something?"

America huffed.

"Fine. Maybe I will."

England seemed stunned. America gave him a big smile and marched out the door, closing it triumphantly behind him.

'Ha, I totally got him. But now I gotta go hang with the stupid commie.' He sighed audibly before pulling out his phone.

He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Aлло, Америка."

"Yo commie, can I come over?"

There was a long pause.

"You want to come over? To my house?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah man, totally."

"Why?"

"I've got this totally awesome game type dealio I wanna play and England's being a douche."

"A game?"

"Yupperooni."

Russia giggled.

"I love games," there was poison in his tone. "Come on over."

"Uh cool! See ya in a bit."

As he hung up his stomach flipped. He had a bad feeling about going over, but getting England back was just too good to resist. He laughed as hopped into his car and sped home.

-One Plane Ride Later-

America's teeth chattered as he banged on Russia's door.

"C-come on a-and open the d-door stupid c-commie," he muttered as he pounded on the door again.

It was opened by the purple eyed man.

"Come in Amerika."

"Dude, say my name right," he grumbled.

Russia simply smiled as America walked past him with a large American flag suitcase. He walked into the living room and plopped it down on the couch.

"What game are we to be playing?"

America smiled and unzipped his suitcase.

"So I've totally been hangin with my homie Japan and I found this wicked anime."

He leaned towards Russia conspiratorially.

"That's a fancy word for a comic turned TV show."

"Sill pig, I know what anime is," he giggled. "Which one?"

"Well, you communist scumbag, it's one that totally fits my ideals."

"Eating and sleeping?" Russia asked innocently.

"No, asshole," he glared at the smiling man. "It's a story about a hero with a righteous cause, just like me."

America grinned, daring the man to guess. Russia didn't miss a beat.

"DeathNote."

Americas' smile crashed.

"How'd you guess?"

"Light and L both fight for a 'righteous cause'," he shook his head. "Made it too easy Amerika."

"Way to bum me out man," he pouted.

"Game?"

"Oh yeah! I wanna RP DeathNote but no one else wants to… So here I am."

Russia rolled his eyes.

"Who will I be?" (As if he didn't know.)

"Well me and L are both heroes so I'll be him," he pulled out a bundle of clothes. "Since Light is evil, and you're a communist, you can be him."

As he ran off to change he turned back:

"I have no idea what size clothes you wear dude but there's a bunch of em in there."

Russia looked in the suitcase, picked it up, and headed to his room.

When America returned, Russia had on Light's suit and a Deathnote in his lap. As much as he hated to admit it, Russia looked… good. He wore a brown wig, some of the hair covering his eyes; his light brown jacket was open, revealing the white shirt underneath which clung to his skin. Russia smiled at Americas' expression. While the man was openly gawking Russia took the moment to do the same. America could pull off the baggy shirt and jeans look. He even had a scruffy black wig on and contacts in.

"Awesome dude," America laughed nervously.

Russia smiled at the compliment.

"Your L outfit is very nice as well." 'Although you are much cuter with glasses.'

America rubbed the back of his head and mumbled a thank you.

"As L and Light, must shake hands like pretend partners da?" he asked as he stood casually with his left hand behind his back.

America nodded and the two shook hands. Suddenly, Russia's' grip tightened and before America could react, Russia's' left hand had whipped out at his hand. America forced his hand out of the mans' grip and jumped back. Upon his right wrist was a shine metal cuff. His stomach flipped as Russia moved in closer.

"I love DeathNote, especially when they are chained together," Russia stepped even closer.

With his personal space so clearly violated, America did what any good L would do: he kicked 'Light'. Russia stumbled backwards, pulling America with him. He punched America hard in the face and sent them flying the other way. He tripped and Russia fell on top of him. Russia threw another punch but hit the floor. America slammed his knee into the man's groin and shoved him off. He grunted as he hit the floor and America was pulled on top of him. He growled, and with flexibility you wouldn't expect from such a big man, threw America over his head and flipped himself on top of the panting man.

"I will teach you NOT to hit me," he growled angrily.

"I didn't 'hit' you," America growled as he yanked his arm back.

Russia face planted the floor and America backed out from under him. Russia's' arm was yanked back, he groaned as he was flipped on to his back.

"I kicked you."

Russia radiated purple as he stood to face America. He threw his arm back; America stumbled forward, his face connecting with Russia's fist. America fell to the floor, finding himself pinned under Russia yet again. The two growled fiercely. America slammed his fist into the bigger man's face. He delivered a swift kick to America's ribs as he rolled off the man. America gasped as he was sent into the side of a table. He cursed as he pulled his arm forward. Russia was sent head first into the same table. He 'kol'ed as he stood and violently yanked America up with him. America gasped as stars flew behind his eyes. Russia smiled cruelly. He pulled America forward and kneed him in the groin. As America fell, he pulled him up and threw him face first into the wall. America turned as he slumped down the wall.

"Fuck you," he mumbled.

He grunted as he pulled his arm back causing Russia to also hit the wall face first. Russia groaned as he turned to sit beside America. The two sat there panting. America threw his wig off and ran his arm across his forehead. Russia giggled as he pulled off his own wig.

"What?" America scowled.

"This is fun game," he smiled happily.

America stared blankly for a moment before smiling.

Yeah, it is."

Russia pulled a small key from his pocket and unlocked their cuffs. The two immediately began rubbing their sore wrists.

"Damn those cuffs hurt like hell."

Russia nodded as he stood and offered America a hand. The man accepted and pulled himself up with a groan. He rubbed his right shoulder.

"Will be right back."

America shrugged as the man left. He continued rubbing his shoulder as he surveyed the rooms' damage.

Papers from the table were scattered across the floor, a lamp had fallen over, and some books had fallen from a small bookshelf. America was placing one of the books back on the shelf when Russia returned. He gave the man a confused look. America smiled.

"Iggy was really uptight about books when I was little," he looked at the book with a sad sort of smile. "Guess it became a habit of mine."

Russia nodded as he placed a first aid kit on the table and sat down. He patted the seat next to him. He smiled when America came over and sat, although hesitantly, beside him.

"Look at me."

America did and a small light was shined into his eyes.

"Ah, what the fuck man?!" he yelled as he tried to shield his eyes.

"Checking for concussion."

America forced himself to be still. Satisfied that there was no serious damage he put away the light.

"Turn."

"Why?" America asked skeptically.

"Want to check head for any damage."

He did what he was told. Russia gently prodded at the man's head. America groaned as Russia found a small bump on the back of his head. Russia smiled.

"A single bump, I think you will live."

America turned back to face the man. Russia hummed as he surveyed the damage.

"Your cheek will have a bruise," he gently prodded just below the man's right eye.

America moved away with a curse.

"And a black eye. Would suggest getting those contacts out."

America tenderly touched his eye and nodded. He stood and left the room. When he returned Russia had some things laid out on the table; alcohol pads, gauze, band aids, and packs of sterilized cloths.

"Will need you to remove shirt now."

America gave him a blank stare.

"What?"

Russia pointed to his cut forehead.

"You hit the table too, will need to clean wound."

America huffed as he turned and slipped off his shirt. He cursed as the cold air hit his bare skin.

"Why's it gotta be so damn cold in here? You commies against warmth or something?"

Russia shook his head.

"Turn this way."

America turned. Russia scanned his eyes over the man's torso, noting each injury. America looked around uncomfortably as the man continued to stare at him. Russia reached out and traced the man's ribs on his right side. He winced. Russia smiled.

"Not to worry," he began as he turned to the table, "just bruised, not fractured."

America opened and closed his mouth, deciding not to question how he knew.

Russia turned and handed America a thick wad of gauze then grabbed his right arm.

"What's this for?"

"Bite down on it."

"Uh…. Okay…"

Puzzled as he was, he did what he was told.

"One, Two, Three."

With that he slammed America's arm back into its socket. America's eyes rolled back as he ground down on the gauze. Fireworks burst in his vision as white hot pain ran up his arm. Russia gave him a smile before grabbing something else from the table.

"Turn other way now."

America blinked away the spots in his eyes and managed to turn. He pulled the gauze out of his mouth as he rolled his shoulder.

"Man that hurts," he groaned.

Russia hummed in agreement as examined his left side. A small spot of blood had soaked through his pants.

"Are bleeding."

America twisted to try and see.

"Dude, that table was freakin sharp!"

He looked up to find Russia staring at him curiously.

"What dude?"

"Need you to remove pants."

Blood rushed to his face. Russia placed a hand on Americas' shoulder.

"Am only trying to help."

America saw the hurt in his eyes even though his smile remained in place. He sighed.

"Alright," he mumbled.

Russia perked up and slipped an arm around America's torso.

"Woah what the fuck dude?!"

"Do not want you to hurt your arm."

America relaxed a bit and allowed the man to help him. (Not that he needed help of course.) He reached down to find Russia watching him.

"I know I'm one hot hero, but could you stop staring at me like a weirdo."

Russia giggled as he covered his eyes with his hands. America rolled his eyes.

"No peeking," he smirked.

He ignored the man's giggle fit and quickly removed his pants. He sat back down and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"Can I 'peek' now?"

"Just hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off."

Russia moved his hands and grabbed a cloth.

"Am going to wipe away blood."

America nodded. Russia carefully wiped away the blood but couldn't find the cut.

"Hmmm," he scanned the visible skin but saw nothing.

"What?"

"Do not see cut," he said quietly. "Just tell me when it hurts, da?"

"Gotcha."

Russia prodded gently at the side of Americas' stomach. He moved slowly until he reached the top of his boxers. He hesitated only a moment before prodding at the waist band then right below it. America inhaled sharply.

"Hmm is in awkward spot."

America nodded, not looking at Russia.

"Eh, can I…"

"Just hurry up and get it over with."

"Still have gauze?"

America nodded.

"May want to be keeping it close."

America put it in his mouth and gave Russia a thumbs up. He felt his face redden as Russia rolled down his boxers until the cut was fully visible. He carefully wiped blood away from around the wound. He ripped open an alcohol pad.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

* * *

How was it? If you haven't read the original version I'd love some input. If you have read it, you may or may not notice I fixed my grammar heh. Aaannywho, CONTINUE ONWARDS DEAR READERS!


	2. The Fun Part

Title: Cosplay With Me V2

Rating: M for the next chapter

Summary: What happens when America discovers the joys of cosplaying? He goes and plays with Russia of course. M for M/M sex, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Hetalia or Deathnote or their characters in any way shape or form.

Last chapter, enjoy some smut.

Thanks to Fynniona for the sentence advice ^.^ If you happen to read it again could you critique again please? You really helped :D and yes the sadomasochism is TOTALLY ON PURPOSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem.. yes, well, thanks.

* * *

"Ready?"

He nodded.

Russia quickly pressed the pad to the cut. America groaned loudly into the gauze and tried to move away. The bigger man wrapped his arm around America's chest to hold him still. He held him tightly as he began to clean the cut. America growled and squirmed in pain. His hands had involuntarily grabbed on to the others arm. Russia hissed as nails dug in to his arm. He pulled the man back in to his chest. America's eyes went wide. The white hot pain searing through his body seemed to turn his brain to mush. His nails seemed imbedded in the man's skin. Russia groaned as pain shot up his arm. He pressed down on Americas wound, causing him to lurch forward. He found himself pulled on top of the man. America screamed into the gauze as pain exploded through his arm. Russia smiled as he realized the extent of America's pain. He twisted the arm around his chest, grabbed his right wrist, and yanked it out. Russia groaned as nails scratched down his arm. America gasped. The pain running through him was indescribable. He saw stars and fireworks in his vision. Russia giggled as America shuddered in pain. He waited for him to stop shaking before removing the alcohol pad. Renewed pain hit as the cool air stung at the cut. America spat out the gauze.

"Mother fucker!"

Russia ignored him and grabbed a large bandage. He smoothed it down slowly over the cut. America groaned. Russia grinned as he moved America's arm ever so slightly. Russia circled his thumb over the bandage causing more groans.

"You," he whispered in America's ear, "Are a big baby."

America turned his head and glared at the man.

"Am not."

Russia intertwined their hands and pulled his arm down. America gasped.

"Seems you are," He smiled teasingly as he put more pressure on his arm.

America's fingers involuntarily tightened. Russia closed his eyes as the grip on his hand increased and became wonderfully painful. He leaned over the man and wrapped his free arm around the man's chest. He continued to push his arm. As expected he dug his nails back into his arm. Russia smiled; such pleasurable pain. He pressed himself into America's back.

"You are adorable when you are in pain."

He bit down on America's shoulder. America grunted. Russia moaned as America scratched at his arm. The smaller man smirked as he increased the pressure of his scratches.

"Still 'adorable' commie?"

Russia nibbled at his ear.

"Mmm do not tempt me Amerika."

"Or what?"

Russia smiled as he pulled America's arm above his head, the sudden movement sent renewed pain through him. He gritted his teeth, determined to not show any pain. Russia laughed as he quickly yanked the other arm above his head. He kept their hands intertwined, twisting Americas' arms ever so slightly.

The odd angle his bad arm was being held sent constant pain down it. Russia bit down on America's neck; he let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. He bit down harder and began to suck on the mark. America grunted.

"Trying to hold back noise are you?"

America gave him a fuck-you glare, made much less threatening by the blush that had settled on his face.

"Come, let me hear you."

He smiled as he released America's hands and grabbed both wrists with his right hand. His left arm moved to wrap around his stomach. He licked at the mark he made. America bit down on his lip; he wouldn't give Russia the satisfaction.

"I can make you scream."

It was barely a whisper, filled with lust and laced with poison. America's eyes widened. He realized just how far Russia was willing to go; it scared him and….excited him. Russia felt the man tremble. He smiled as he ran his hand up America's chest. He didn't know what to do, his skin turned to ice under the man's hand. He shivered as the cold fingers ghosted over a nipple.

"U-uh I-I" he stuttered.

Russia licked his ear as he pinched America's nipple.

America moaned as Russia's hand rubbed at the sensitive nub. Russia ground his hips into the man's ass. The blond nation grunted as he held back moans. Russia's hand switched to his other nipple. America strained against the bigger man's hand, trying desperately to wiggle free of him. The bigger man tightened his grip on his wrists and trailed his other hand down his stomach. He smiled as the muscles twitched and tightened under it. America arched his back, desperately trying to move away from the cold appendage. Russia growled as America pressed himself closer. America didn't know what to do, if he moved forward there was his wandering hand, if he moved back there was the horny man himself. He tensed as Russia's fingers slipped under his waistband. Russia paused and leaned down to America's ear.

"If you wish for me to stop..."

The question hung in the air. America blushed.

"Shut up, ya stupid commie."

Russia smiled.

"Of course, my little capitalist pig."

America opened his mouth to snap back but snapped it shut when Russia's hand slipped fully into his pants.

"F-fuck" he moaned breathily.

Russia's hand was like ice as he slowly began to stroke America's burning member. Russia moaned as America pressed back into him, desperate for more. He smiled as he quickly ripped down America's last article of clothing. America gasped.

"W-why's your house gotta be s-so cold?"

Russia smiled as he removed his hand. America felt a slight twinge of fear as he heard the sound of a zipper.

"Would you like me to warm you up?"

America gasped as Russia's large and throbbing member was pressed against his ass. His mind went completely blank for a moment before kicking in to high gear.

'What the fuck did I get myself in to?! Is this really happening?! What do I do?! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!'

Russia paused, sensing the man's distress. He released the man's wrist and placed one hand on his shoulder the other on the back of the couch. He gently rubbed America's back.

"Amerika... if you are unsure..."

America felt his face heat up yet again. He took a deep breath, moved his arms, and pushed himself to sit on his knees. He awkwardly turned to face the larger man, careful to keep his eyes locked on his face.

"I'm the hero, I'm always sure," he rushed out before crushing their lips together.

Russia's eyes widened as hot lips crashed into his and the eager man was suddenly on top of him. America ignored the pain in his arm as he reached around to remove his boxers. After the moment of shock Russia began kissing back, quickly dominating it. He slipped his tongue into America's eager mouth; their tongues began a battle for dominance. America ground his hips into Russia's causing them both to gasp. He grabbed the man's sides and dug in his nails. America groaned as he jerked his hips into Russia's. Russia quickly moved to claim America's mouth again. America pressed his body into Russia's, his hypersensitive skin on fire as the material of his suit rubbed against it. Russia moaned as their cocks rubbed slowly together.

"Need more," he moaned, breaking their kiss.

America was breathing heavily as he nodded. He moved off the man and backed down the couch. Russia propped himself up with his arms and watched the man curiously. His foggy mind hadn't quite caught up when his pants and boxers were thrown off and America's mouth was on his cock. He gasped at the wet warmth surrounding him. America watched Russia's expression as he slowly ran his tongue over the tip. The man groaned as America's hot mouth took more of him in. He took in as much as he could and began swirling his tongue, eliciting more pleasure filled moans from Russia. He slowly began bobbing his head; Russia dug his nails into the couch. He groaned and threw his head back, America bobbed down one last time before letting go with a satisfying pop. A string of saliva went from the big man's cock to America's lip. He met Russia's lust filled eyes as he moved back on top of him. Violet and blue eyes locked as America pressed himself against Russia. He bit his lip as pain surged through him; Russia grabbed the man's hips tightly. America pressed down a bit more; Russia drank in the pain in his partner's eyes. The smaller nation felt nails dig into him before Russia's entire length was forced into him. His eyes clenched shut as he threw his head back and screamed. Russia moaned at the warm tightness. America collapsed on Russia, his nails clawing his shoulders for dear life. Russia wrapped his arms around the man and smiled. Slowly he pulled back and thrust back in. America gasped.

"R-Russia to-too hard. To hard!"

Russia grinned as he pulled back farther and slammed in yet again. A strangled cry in his ear.

"T-to-too-"

He was cut off as Russia pulled completely out and slammed in.

"Russia!"

Russia groaned as America's nails sent fresh pain down his arms. He slammed in again, this time hitting his sweet spot. America let out something between a sob and a moan. The large nation gently nibbled his ear as he moved more slowly. America took in deep shaky breaths as Russia slowly fucked him. The pleasure filled pain set his body on fire. Russia gently pushed him up; America propped himself up.

"I want to see you."

America blushed at the lust in those violet eyes. He grabbed the man's shoulders and met his eyes. Russia grabbed his hips, pulled him up then slammed him down. America let out a strangled cry. The violet eyed man thrust into him slowly at first, trying desperately to control himself, but between America's tantalizing sounds and his incredible tightness, he lost it. He began pounding into his smaller counterpart at an increasingly fast pace. He found the man's prostate again and began aiming for it. America screamed and moaned and cried out as pleasure and pain overwhelmed his senses. It was all too much. He screamed Russia's name as his orgasm overcame him. Russia breathed out America's as he thrust in one last time before spilling his seed inside the man. America's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of the man. The two panted as they rode out the post-orgasmic waves of pleasure. Russia gently removed himself from America, causing the man to groan in pain. He smiled and gently moved America off of him. America sat up groggily, peering back at Russia through half-lidded eyes.

Russia stood slowly, removed the last of his now cum stained suit, and scooped America up in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Russia's neck.

"Whaddaya doin?" he mumbled sleepily.

Russia held him closer to his chest as his head lolled forward. He climbed the stairs carefully and opened the first door. America noticed the yellow walls before he was placed on soft, fluffy covers. Texas was removed and the blankets were pulled over him. Russia leaned down and hesitantly kissed his forehead. He stood and smiled sadly, as he turned to leave a hand was suddenly on his wrist. Russia looked down at the man. Sleepy, yet happy, blue eyes looked back. Russia didn't dare to hope.

"Da?" he practically whispered.

"Won't you stay?"

Russia felt his eyes water as he nodded. America moved over and Russia slipped in beside him. They turned to each other, foreheads touching, one arm draped over the others body, and legs intertwined. They both sighed contently. The two fell asleep, in the warmth of each others arms and to the ever present smell of snow.

* * *

Whatcha think?Good? Bad? You don't care cause reviews aren't your thing? Please review poeple! I need your critique on my sex rambles! Aaaanywho I'm off! To finish my other drabbles!


End file.
